


Angel, Turned Human

by thranduils1



Series: Angel, Turned Human [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thranduils1/pseuds/thranduils1
Summary: One shot Reader/Human!Cas that got requested to have a sequel. Human!Cas moves in with (female) reader.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Moving my fics over from Tumblr. Originally posted 8/25/16.

Castiel walked over the threshold of your small apartment, taking everything in. You had decided to move away from Sam and Dean for awhile, needing a break from the hunting life. Naturally, you had kept in contact with them to know about their day to day lives. And you had found out from Dean where Cas was living and had got into contact with him by repeatedly calling the place where he worked until you recognized his voice amidst all the others.

When he had answered, you had told him you wanted him to come visit you. He told you he didn’t have any money and you told him you would pay for a bus ticket for him.

You were worried about him. Dean had told you he had left Cas to make it on his own because that’s what Cas and him had agreed on. But, you were still worried because Cas was fresh at this whole human business. You knew he wasn’t staying somewhere good if he wasn’t making a lot of money and you offered to let him stay at your place for free.

To your relief, he had agreed quite quickly.

“I’ll make up the couch for you later,” you told him immediately, closing the door behind him. You nervously watched him looking around the room. You half expected him to bolt. He looked so worn down… scared… so very human.

“That will be fine,” Castiel replied, looking over his shoulder at you.

You smiled, tucking a piece of hair behind your ear. “I promise I won’t stay up too late playing the Wii.”

Castiel shrugged, “You can stay up as late as you want. I don’t work tomorrow.”

You laughed and shrugged, “That is true.” You placed your keys and wallet on the counter and moved into the kitchen. “I figured since you have been eating a lot of convinence store food, I would make something for you. I went to the store earlier. I was thinking chicken enchiladas with cream of mushroom. Now. I know people typically use enchilada sauce but trust me, this sauce, mixed with hot sauce – or not if you don’t like that – is amazing.”

Pulling open your fridge, you began digging out the ingredients you had bought earlier. You moved to the cupboard to get the rest but hesitated, noticing Castiel hadn’t said anything.

You turned around and looked at him. His eyes were downcast, his fingers absentmindly playing with the hem of his jacket.

“Cas?” you asked gently. “What is it?”

“You want to… cook for me?” Castiel asked quietly.

You smiled sheepishly. “Well, do you expect me to let you starve?” You opened another cupboard door but noticed he looked down at the floor again and you furrowed your brow, studying him. “Cas?”

It took him a few moments before he said in a quiet voice barely above a whisper, “Thank you.”

Your hand stalled on the cupboard door. “Cas, it’s… it’s really not a big deal.”

“It is.” He sounded forlorn. “There are so many hungry.” This stopped you, your hand falling back down to your side. He shifted and walked over to your small table in the kitchen, taking a seat. He gave you a forced smile and said, “I am sorry. I do not mean to depress you. I have just…” He swallowed. “I have seen a lot recently.”

Staring at him, your mind raced, trying to think of someway to cheer him up.

You perked up. “If it makes you feel better, we could make a small casserole tomorrow and bring it down to this place where I know a family is living. They are standing there every time I drive by. I’ve brought them food sometimes. I’m sure they would like it again.”

Castiel looked at you, his eyes somewhat widened with surprise. But it melted into a softness as a small smile spread across his face. “That’s why I like you, Y/N.”

“Good ideas?” you joked, walking back towards the cupboard to resume digging out ingredients.

“That, yes,” he sounded from behind you. “But also because you actually care about people.” Your breath stilled for a moment, letting that compliment set in. “It makes me happy knowing that there are people like you who look past their own existence and see others who need help. It is rare, sadly.”

You looked over your shoulder at him, no doubt looking as downtrodden as he did moments ago. He shrugged, his turn to show a sheepish smile. “Like I said, Y/N… I have seen a lot. Unfortunately and fortunately in other ways.”

Swallowing, you turned your eyes away from him. “Well,” you cleared your throat. “You are here now. And I do intend for you to have good food and enjoy it. Because you haven’t been able to do that before now. I’m going to make you regret that.”

You heard a soft chuckle behind you and you smiled.

<> <> <>

Castiel was recounting for you the last hunt that him and Dean went on. He had a few more details than Dean had admitted to you and you were not surprised. Dean was always short and sweet, right to the point. Cas liked to elaborate and saw no shame in describing in detail what had happened. You surmised he had experienced this hunt far differently as a human than he had with previous hunts as an angel. There were so many new experiences for him.

One in particular caught your attention.

“I thought she wanted to go on a date with me,” he admitted, red creeping up his neck and cheeks. He was avoiding your eyes. You felt your chest tighten, feeling somewhat jealous at this.

“People can be misleading sometimes,” you told him, leaning forward and dipping another chip into the salsa. “I’m so full but chips.”

“You do have an affinity for them,” Castiel commented.

You stopped and looked at him sharply. “Are you saying… I’m fat? Castiel!” You were joking but Castiel immediately turned red and started stammering.

“No – Y/N. I just – I’ve noticed you liked them! You like to buy them! I am – “

“Cas, I’m kidding,” you said, breaking out into laughter. He still looked mortified, trying to wade himself through the situation and actions he should take. You placed the chip back down, not caring if the salsa spilled a bit on the other chips. “Seriously, Cas. I was just joking.” You were still laughing a little bit.

Cas exhaled and stated, “Okay.” A moment’s pause. “But, I was really not commenting on your weight.” His tone was sincere.

“I know,” you chuckled. He was being adorable as always. But, he still looked nervous and you wanted to distract him. You picked up the remote and pressing on your Netflix option. “You really need to watch this show I have started. I’ll start from the beginning. It’s so good I don’t even care if I watch it over again. I got sucked in immediately. And if you don’t like it, tell me! Because I don’t want to force you to watch something you don’t like.”

“I like TV,” Castiel replied honestly, shifting closer to the edge of the couch.

Nodding, you said, “I know you do. But, not all TV is created equal.” Castiel looked like he was pondering what you said and you pressed on quickly. “Just… if it’s not entertaining you, let me know. Promise?”

Castiel met your eyes and the look was deep. His expression turned stern and he vowed, “Yes, I promise.”

He always took everything so seriously.

“Good. Thank you. Let me continue being a good friend to you and not secretly hate me for forcing you to eat a shitty dinner and watch a crappy show,” you said, leaning back on the couch, navigating to the show with the remote.

Castiel moved a bit closer to you and you were ever so aware of it. You tried to act casual and not move awkwardly. His tone was sincere when he said, “Your dinner was wonderful, Y/N. And I trust you to treat me to a good show.”

This angel – turned human – was going to be the death of you.


	2. You Save People Too

Castiel took a bite of the cheesecake you had made. You were watching him impatiently, wanting to know what he thought about it. He savored it for a second before swallowing. He went for another bite immediately and took a lot of the cherry sauce with it.

“Are you always going to watch me this intently when I try new foods?” Castiel asked you after he swallowed.

“Does it make you uncomfortable?” you teased.

“Yes. Pressured. I know this is important because you made it.” He shoveled another large bite into his mouth.

You pointed out, “I make you a lot of food.”

“And you watch me every single time.”

“You’re gaining an attitude, sir.” Castiel looked at you, mid chew before swallowing. “I’m assuming you like it,” you teased, motioning at it. He was three fourths done.

“It’s sweet but not too sweet. It has good… texture.”

You placed your hand on your heart and said, “Are you only saying that because you know how important that is to me?”

Castiel couldn’t help but give you a sheepish smile. He took another bite and then licked off the fork. “I have noticed. You’re very texture oriented.”

The way he nonchalantly mentioned that, made your stomach flutter a bit. He was innocent of the place your mind went. Of course he didn’t mean what you thought could be a double entendre.

He kept eating the cheesecake and finished it off. His eyes met yours and he asked, “Is there another piece?”

“You know you can gain weight now right?” you jested, picking up his plate.

“I have studied humanity enough to know how to rid myself of excess weight,” Castiel informed you, sounding serious. You smirked to yourself, your back to him as you cut another piece from the cake at the counter. “I can admit now that I know how people could become overweight. Food… is good.”

“That’s an understatement,” you chuckled, moving the new piece to the plate and turned around, bringing it back to the table.

“Are you going to eat any? I do not want your efforts to all be wasted on me,” Castiel informed you, looking at you curiously as you placed it in front of him.

You rose your eyebrows and admitted, “I already had two pieces. I couldn’t wait for you to wake up from your nap.”

A small, amused smile appeared on Castiel’s face at this. “I would have woken up to enjoy it with you, Y/N. You put a lot of work into it. And I like spending time with you.”

This caught you off guard. It was a moment in hundreds over the last month that he had caught you in. You didn’t know if there was any weight behind those types of statements considering before – when he had been an angel – he had said similar things to all of you. But something had changed in his eyes and tone. There was something behind his smile and longing look, waiting for your reaction.

You felt stupid for even thinking about acting on it, once again.

Instead, you patted his shoulder and said, “I am going to go get dressed. We need to go grocery shopping. We need a real dinner.”

He seemed slightly disappointed by your response by his expression. “This is real food,” Castiel remarked, picking up his fork again, the meaning of what you said lost on him.

Classic Castiel, you thought to yourself. You snorted, shaking your head. “Dean would be so proud,” you told him over your shoulder, disappearing in your room.

<> <> <>

You practically bounced into the apartment, slamming the door behind you. Castiel looked up from the couch where he was reading a book. It was his day off from his job at the gas station – he had told you he had experience there and that’s what he was comfortable with at the moment. It was fine with you, it seemed to make him happy. And although you had told him he didn’t need to give up some of his income to you to give some towards rent, he did it anyway. He’d been there for a month and had wanted to earn his keep. It was endearing to be honest.

Castiel was watching your every movement as you placed your bag on the table and turned to face him, a large grin on your face.

“Sam and Dean are coming to visit!” you announced to him happily.

That seemed to perk him up immediately. When Dean had told you that the break had been mutual between Castiel living at the bunker and not, he hadn’t told you the whole truth. Castiel had confided in you that Dean had told him he didn’t think it was a good idea he should live there with them. You had been furious at first. Angry that, one, Dean had lied to you. And two, that he would do that to Castiel. But, Castiel had insisted that you drop it. He didn’t want to cause waves. And he was appreciative that Dean had reached out to you to find him somewhere else to go.

Despite the anger you felt at Dean rejecting Castiel like that, you had to admit that it was something for Dean to reach out to try to find somewhere else for Castiel to go. You were still curious about why Dean had refused Castiel living there in the first place. But, you respected Castiel’s wishes, and didn’t bring it up.

“When?” he asked.

“They are already on their way! They’ve been driving for a long while already,” you told him happily. “They should be here soon. It was a surprise. But Dean also didn’t want to show up uninvited.”

“Are they going to stay here?” Castiel asked. You nodded and he furrowed his brow, “Where will we all sleep?”

You had not thought of that yet.

“Um, I’m not sure,” you told him honestly. You waved it off. “We will figure it out. We don’t want to make them pay a fee for a hotel room when they can just stay here.” You smiled again, “But, we can take them down to that restaurant we like. Dean is always on board for tacos and Sam can find something healthy there.”

Castiel cracked a smile at this. “Sam is always health conscious.”

“Yeah, he’s a loser.”

“But smart.”

You tapped Castiel’s arm and said, “Right. But also boring.” Castiel chortled at this a bit and you bit your lip, suddenly thinking of something.

Castiel noticed your expression and asked seriously, “What?”

“I want to see your face when you try rum.”

Narrowing his eyes slightly, Castiel surmised, “I am getting from you it is bad. Is it as terrible as vodka?”

You had to laugh at this. You had bought the two of you a fifth of Smirnoff the other day to share one evening and he had not been impressed in the slightest. He had been more inclined towards beers and more accepting of whiskey.

“I wanted you to start with vodka so you know that it is terrible. And then you can move from there and the only way is up!” Castiel still looked confused and you sighed, adding, “Vodka sucks.”

“I got that.”

You laughed, “I know. But now you can try better alcohol. I know you’ve had it – and a whole other assload of alcohols – before but it probably didn’t taste the same. And you had to drink a hell of a lot to get you wasted. But… I’m gonna have to keep tabs on you.”

Castiel furrowed his brow, “Why?”

“Because. I know you’re gonna be a light weight. You’ve proven that the last few times we have drank.”

Castiel looked down at himself and back up at you. “I do not think I am that light.”

“Oh my…” you started to say before shaking your head, a wide smile on your face. “Cas, it means that you’re gonna get drunk quick. It’s a saying. You don’t drink a lot – unlike Sam, Dean, and I – so your body isn’t going to tolerate as much before you start filling tipsy and then eventually drunk and then eventually lit as hell.”

Pondering on this for a moment, Castiel chewed on his bottom lip. His eyes met yours again and he said slowly, “I am assuming ‘lit as hell’ is another term for being drunk?’

You touched is arm and he inhaled slightly, not going unnoticed by you. You almost pulled your hand away, but you didn’t, let the contact go on. “Yeah. The next level of it. Which is when I’m gonna start giving you an assload of water and we will find food if it comes to that.”

“I am assuming burgers because grease,” Castiel stated.

“You’re getting it now,” you teased.

Castiel smiled in return, “I would very much like to go out.”

Agreeing, you nodded. “I should find something to wear.”

“You look fine now,” Castiel remarked, looking slightly put off. You locked eyes with him and he cleared his throat. “Right, sorry. I forgot. Different dress codes for different places.”

He had said you looked good the way you were and you tried to shake the jittery feeling you felt.

You forced a smile and nodded, “Yeah. I need something a little more… night life-ish.”

Castiel admitted, “I am confused. But I trust your judgment on that.”

Jesus, he was cute. You tapped his nose and said, “You just need those black jeans we bought and a plaid shirt or whatever. Tee shirt. It’s easier for guys.”

“I have gathered that. Doesn’t seem fair.”

Laughing, you stood up. “I know. But, we all deal with it don’t we?” Castiel nodded in response and you turned from him, letting out a breath, trying to come down from the high of his compliment.

<> <> <>

“How has it been going?” Dean asked you, leaning on the bar next to you. Him and Sam had arrived about three hours after he texted and you and Castiel had been ready for them. You had taken them down to the bar/restaurant you agreed with. All of you had had a few drinks at this point, and as you suspected, Castiel was falling susceptible to them quick.

You shrugged, “He’s been learning a lot. He’s catching on.”

“He’s been doing that for years,” Dean pointed out.

Raising your brows, you retorted, “It’s at a much faster rate now.”

Dean chuckled at this and acknowledged, “I can imagine.”

The bartender approached the two of you and you ordered four beers and a shot for yourself. You felt like you needed it.

When the bartender had left, Dean asked, “The hell you two been up to?”

“Hanging out, working, watching Netflix… volunteering.” Dean shot you a confused look and you explained, “Being homeless made Cas really empathetic towards people who are less fortunate. Not that he wasn’t before. But, he likes to spend time doing small things in different areas to try to improve other people’s situations. I’m 100% for it. I think it’s sweet.”

“I improve other people’s situations. Am I sweet?” Dean asked, giving you a small smirk.

Snorting, you replied, “The day I call you sweet willing is going to be the day.” Dean nudged you with his shoulder and you smiled at him. “You’re a good guy. You love doing it too. Don’t think I don’t notice it. You and Sam save people all the time.”

Dean was looking at you and you noticed. The look on his face pensive and when you looked at him, he didn’t look away. You brushed a piece of hair behind your ear, slightly uncomfortable at the intimacy of his gaze. “What?” you inquired.

“You save people too, Y/N.”

“Well, of course. I’m with you guys all the time,” you pointed out, slightly bewildered by his statement.

Dean gave a small laugh before picking up two of the four beers and leaned in close, “That’s not what I meant. Just look at Cas if you want to know what I meant.”

With that, he gave you another small smile before he turned and walked back off towards the table.

Swallowing sharply, the weight of his words fell on you. You reached out shakily, grabbing the glass from in front of you and taking your shot. It was a bit rough in your throat but you swallowed it down.

Apparently you were not good at hiding your feelings. And the signals you had been getting from Cas were also apparently not in your imagination.

Looking over your shoulder, you met Castiel’s gaze across the room. He was peering over the heads of other people to see where you were. Dean had approached the table and he was ignoring that, concerned with you.

It was happening. Something that you had been thinking about for years since knowing Castiel. He was attached to you more than ever before.

He truly was going to be the death of you.


End file.
